Grâce à toi
by nuage de neige
Summary: Ichigo, émut et compréhensif d'une scène qui lui est familière mais qu'il n'aurait pas du voir , avec en son centre un certain noble qui par la suite, grâce à son aide remonter la pente.De là naîtra une relation incongru auquel aucune des deux ne s'attendaient.
1. Prologue

Bonjour a tous, Voilà ma première fic.

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo.

Pairing : IchiBya

Rating : M

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Prologue**

Dans une pièce sombre du grand et somptueux manoir Kuchiki se trouvait à genoux fasse à un hôtel son propriétaire tenant entre ses mains tremblante une photo. La pièce était petite, à peine éclairée de deux bougies. Il était le seul à pouvoir y accéder, elle se trouvait dans un couloir éloigné du manoir. Les murs peints en blanc et l'hôtel au centre de couleur sombre. Le noble était seul dans cette espace entièrement dédié à sa défunte femme. Habillé d'un simple kimono en soie noir, il avait laissé derrière lui toute sa panoplie de noblesse. Le long de son fin visage diaphane perlaient des larmes salées trop longtemps contenu. Son corps lui, était secoué de sanglot. Byakuya se laissait aller devant la photo le représentant lui et sa femme dans ses bras sous un cerisier en fleur.

« Revient moi… » Murmura t-il à la photo dans un sanglot non contrôlé. Son légendaire masque de froideur laissé au vestiaire. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour lui, l'atroce jour où il avait tout perdu. Tout ce bonheur pour lequel il s'était battu…Elle était morte. Il n'y avait plus cette chaleur dans ses bras quand il s'endormait puis se réveillait. Maintenant cette place était vide, comme son cœur depuis qu'Hisana était morte.

Non loin de là, un jeune homme roux s'énervait tout seul dans l'un des vastes couloirs de la demeure. Il était là depuis le début de la semaine et devait repartir dans trois jours. Malgré toutes les fois où il était de passage, il n'arrivait désespérément pas à se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe. Le silence régnait, tout le monde dormait, sauf lui que la faim sortait du lit a minuit passé. _« Où peut bien se trouver cette fichu cuisine…. ? »_ Se demandait-il en tournant encore dans un couloir. Soudain un sanglot lui parvint. Ichigo s'arrêta brusquement, il avait cru rêver. Doucement il se dirigea vers la source du bruit qui se répétait à intervalle irrégulier. Le shinigami repéra une lumière qui filtrait sous une porte au bout du couloir et s'y dirigea à pas de loup. « _Les pleures viennent surement de là… peut être que cette personne pourra m'aider à trouver la cuisine qui c'est ? ». _Une fois devant la porte, il entrouvrit celle –ci délicatement et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement. La scène le figea. Devant lui se trouvait le noble capitaine de la sixième division entrain de pleurer comme un enfant avec un papier dans ses mains. Ichigo plissa les yeux, c'était une photo mais il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'elle représentait, surement sa femme. D'après Rukia, c'était l'anniversaire de sa mort ce qui expliquait le comportement bizarre du noble toute la journée. La détresse du brun lui fendit le cœur. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, il était passé par là… Il ouvrit plus grand la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce sans bruit. Les yeux sombres de Byakuya se posèrent sur lui, mais seul la tristesse y perçait. De toute manière il n'avait pas envi en cette instant d'être froid et n'en avait pas la force. Il laissa donc le roux s'installer près de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. A quoi bon résister ? Après tout ça ne pouvais pas être pire, elle n'était plus là… A travers cette étreinte, Ichigo transmettait au brun un réconfort muet. Les mots ne serviraient à rien.

Quand le noble se calma enfin, le plus jeune s'allongea sur le coté l'autre toujours calé dans ses bras. Tendrement il glissa une main dans ses cheveux ébène et commença à les caresser. Ichigo avait oublié ce pourquoi il avait quitté sa chambre si tard. Il savait juste qu'on avait besoin de lui en cet instant.

«- Si tu veux parler…je suis là » murmura t-il dans un souffle sentant ses paupières se fermer lentement. Il entendit un vague murmure lui répondre et souris avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

« - Merci… » avait répondu le capitaine, calant sa respiration sur les battement régulier du cœur près de lui. Puis il sombra à son tour.

* * *

Voici ma première fic ! Soyez indulgent =)

**_Nuage de neige_**


	2. Vers la lumière

Bonjour a tous, Voilà le premier chapitre.

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo.

Pairing : IchiBya  
Rating : M

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre I**** : **_**Vers la lumière**_

Byakuya qui d'habitude était très assidu au travail avait l'esprit ailleurs. N'en pouvant plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Capitaine, vous allez déjeuner ? »

Demanda Renji qui espérait pouvoir enfin laisser cette fichu paperasse. Il était plus de midi et il mourrait de faim. Lui il préférait se battre, c'était beaucoup plus attractif. Son capitaine tourna lentement la tête vers lui, son masque froid collé au visage posant un regard indéchiffrable sur son lieutenant.

« - Vas-y Renji. Et après occupe toi des nouvelles recrût, tu es beaucoup plus utiles là. » Lança t-il de sa voix trainante et froide avant de reprendre sa route.

Une fois dehors, il respira un bon coup en regardant le ciel avant de partir dans un shunpo vers un coin isolé du sereitei. Il s'assit sous un cerisier et ferma les yeux.

« _Ichigo…_ » Souffla t-il.

Les évènements de la veille lui revenaient sans cesse. Le roux avait fait preuve d'une telle maturité, il n'en revenait pas. Lui qui fonçait tout le temps tête baissé. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait bercé…Le noble avait très vite baissé sa garde pour se laisser aller contre se corps chaud. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas fait confiance à quelqu'un ? Tout simplement depuis la mort d'Hisana… Il s'était replié sur lui-même se forgeant une bulle impénétrable que le jeune Ryoka avait fissuré.

Que c'était bon de se réveiller dans les bras de quelqu'un...

_***Flash back***_

Il ouvrit les yeux sur deux orbes noisettes qui l observaient avec tendresse. Il ne savait pas comment réagir sur l'instant. Le repousser ? Ou … Ou quoi ? Il ne savait pas.

« - Je dois y aller…. Ça ira ? » Demanda d'un ton inquiet le roux.

Il se demandait si il pouvait le laisser ainsi…Il était si mal la veille. Mais il avait rendez vous avec ses amis et ne voulait pas les inquiéter.

Le brun dans ses bras remua légèrement pour se dégager en douceur de la prise du jeune homme. Lui aussi devait y aller, travail de capitaine oblige. D'ailleurs quelle heure était-il ?

« - Oui…Moi aussi je dois partir. » dit-il en se relevant Ichigo sur ses talons.

«- Hum…tu pourrais me ramener à ma chambre s'il te plait ? Ton manoir est un vrai labyrinthe… » Argua t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tète.

Byakuya la main sur la poigné de la porte le regarda, un sourire en coin que l'autre ne rata pas. Avant de lui lâcher d'une voix moqueuse.

« - Tu sais réconforter, foncer dans le tas. Mais pas te repérer ! Intéressant… »

Le jeune homme se renfrogna et passa devant lui pour l'attendre dans le couloir. Sa faim était de nouveau présente, alors il mi son orgueil de coté pour être sur de trouver la cuisine après s'être changé. Le noble de son coté fut surprit du manque de répondant de son vis-à-vis.

Ensemble ils arrivèrent devant la chambre attribuée au shinigami remplaçant et s'y séparèrent, Byakuya se dirigeant vers la sienne. Puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations.

_***Fin du flash back***_

Un papillon de l'enfer sortit Byakuya de ses songes. Il leva sa main dans sa direction et le petit volatil vint se poser sur son doigt. Il devait se rendre immédiatement à la première division pour une réunion d'urgence. Nonchalamment il se leva et parti dans un shunpo.

Une fois sur place, il ne fit pas attention aux autres capitaines qui arrivaient. Le capitaine de la 10ème division, son lieutenant et le 3ème et 4ème siège de la 11 ème étaient en mission sur terre pour protèger la ville de Karakura de la menace des arrancars. Son lieutenant devait être en chemin maintenant pour les rejoindre. Quand tout le monde fut près, le capitaine commandant prit la parole et commença la réunion.

Elle dura une demi-heure, et les nouvelles n'étaient pas jolie. En effet, le capitaine de la 13ème division, Ukitake Jūshirō, avait appris le but d'Aizen. Celui-ci veut utiliser le hôgyoku pour devenir un être transcendant à la fois les shinigamis et les hollows. Et se servir de la ville de Karakura pour créer la clé du roi pour aller dans la dimension du Roi. Pour protéger la ville et ses habitants, ils devaient donc créer une fausse ville de Karakura pour tromper l'ennemie.

Le noble retourna à sa division après avoir déjeuné. Il était seul comme prévu. Il s'installa à son bureau et examina le travail de son lieutenant en plus du sien déposé en deux grandes piles devant lui. Un soupire lasse lui échappa, puis il prit une feuille devant lui et commença à lire et remplir les documents.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et Byakuya finissait sa dernière feuille. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir surmonté tout ça. C'est l'esprit plus tranquille, qu'il prit le chemin de sa demeure, d'un pas lent, il profitait de cet instant seul car dans peu de temps il entendrait ses inviter bavarder et s'exclamer. A cette pensée il ralentit encore. Mais le visage d'un certain roux apparu dans sa tête et il se dit que si il tardait il l'inquiéterait inutilement alors il reprit une allure normal.

Quand il fut arrivé, ses domestiques l'accueillirent et le menèrent vers la salle à mangée envahit par ses invité bruyant. En voyant cela il eut un haussement de sourcil qu'Ichigo qui l'observait depuis son arrivé ne manqua pas.

«- Salut Byakuya ! T'en a mis du temps, tu faisais quoi comme ça ? » Demanda le jeune homme continuant de l'observé cherchant la moindre parcelle de tristesse.

Toute la journée il s'était inquiété pour lui. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul. Il était rassuré de voir qu'il était comme d'habitude. Il était sur que le brun allait lui donner une réponse cinglante. Qui ne tarda pas à tomber.

« - Kurosaki Ichigo, malgré le fait que nous ne soyons pas issu du même milieu social je vous prierai de me témoigner plus de respect. Faites moins de bruit ! » Dit-il avant de se tourner vers une servante. « - Je dinerai dans ma chambre. »

Puis l'ébène parti en direction de sa chambre. Il avait bien vu l'inquiétude dans les yeux noisette et en était touché. Pour le rassurer, il avait agit comme d'habitude.

Ichigo retourna près de ses amis un grand sourie ornant ses lèvres. Ishida et Sado ne posèrent pas de question, ils savaient que l'autre ne répondraient pas. Inoue elle, était en pleine conversation avec Rukia qui était entré quand son frère sortait.

« - Mais c'est dommage Kushiki-san, tu viens de rater ton frère quand même… » Dit-elle avec une moue déçus.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Inoue-san, je le verrai demain matin ! » répondit elle gêné en souriant.

« - Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai passé un peu toute ma journée à fuir Kenpachi. Donc je vais me coucher. Salut ! » Lâcha t-il avant d'être engloutie dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Byakuya lui avait expliqué la veille comment arrivé jusqu'à sa chambre sans se perdre. Il avait trouvé ça tellement évident qu'il se sentait idiot. Le noble s'était ouvertement moqué une fois de plus de lui.

En parlant du noble… il c'était douché et avait diné. Mais il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ca devait faire au moins une heure qu'il tournait inlassablement dans son lit. Il la revoyait encore dans ses bras…l'entendait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait…De nouveau seul, le capitaine se retrouvait hanté par ses peurs.

* * *

C'était bientôt l'heure pour Ichigo de retourne sur terre. Il avait dit au revoir à beaucoup de shinigami et il en restait un qui malgré le fait qu'ils habitent tout deux au même endroit, ne se voyait pas. Le noble partait dès l'aube et revenait très tard. Son comportement avait changé et le roux s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne tarda pas à arriver devant la porte de la 6ème division frappa puis entra sans attendre l'accord du capitaine. Il fut surprit de découvrir un Byakuya plus qu'épuisé, de grosse cerne ornait son autre fois magnifique visage pale qui à présent rivalisait avec celui d'un cadavre.

«- Je…Bya…tu…enfin que se passe t-il ? » articula t-il pour le brun en face de lui.

Ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat, comme ses yeux autres fois si noir et envoutant. Il se plaça près du brun derrière son bureau, s'agenouilla et tourna le fauteuil dans sa direction forçant par la le noble à le regarder. Il écarta une mèche du visage si terne. Une larme vint s'écraser sur sa main l'obligeant à relever la tête.

Depuis maintenant trois jours, Byakuya ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Chaque nuit il était hanté par sa culpabilité et des souvenirs du cadavre de sa femme. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et ne voulait en parler à personne. Comme il ne dormait pas il partait tôt à sa division. Ça l'arrangeait, il savait que son apparence se dégradait mais n'y pouvait rien alors ainsi il évitait de rencontrer du monde.

Une main chaude essuya une larme et le fit sortir de ses songes. Les yeux noisette si chaleureux le fixaient empli d'inquiétude. N'en pouvant plus il se laissa tomber dans les bras ouvert de son vis-à-vis.

«- Parle-moi… » Souffla le roux au creux de son oreille.

Les sanglots se firent plus forts. Ichigo entreprit un lent vas et viens avec sa main dans le dos du brun. Une larme glissant le long de sa joue.

« - Tu sais, je n'arrive toujours pas à me pardonner la mort de ma mère… Je suis tombé dans le piège d'un hollow et ma mère s'est sacrifier pour me protéger. Je…jusqu'à maintenant j'ai le sentiment d'avoir privé mes sœurs de leur mère…Pendant longtemps je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, jusqu'à ce que mes sœurs me disent qu'elles ne m'envoulaient pas. Mais même ainsi, la douleur au fond de mon cœur est toujours aussi grande et je souffre en silence… » Il s'arrêta surpris.

Le brun venait de renforcer son étreinte, essayait à sa manière de réconforter le jeune homme dans ses bras. Après tout c'était lui l'adulte, et de beaucoup d'années. Il se recula et regarda le roux dans les yeux.

«- Je ne dors plus depuis trois jours…je revois Hisana morte dans mes bras et moi impuissant. Je me sans coupable. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu l'aider ? Je…à quoi cela sert il d'être puissant si vous ne pouvez pas aider la personne qui vous aimez quand celle-ci souffre… » Murmura t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Byakuya devait avouer que ça faisait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un de surcroit si celle-ci nous comprend. Une main lui releva le menton l'obligeant à fixer les yeux du jeune homme.

«- De protéger les personnes qui nous sont chère actuellement ! » répondit le roux. « Faisons-nous la promesse d'avancer ensemble vers la lumière en se pardonnant la mort de nos proches. » proposa t-il en tendant son petit doigt qui ne tarda pas à être enveloppé d'un autre petit doigt plus pale.

«- Je…comment fera ton pour … » Un long doigt fin l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

«- Ne t'inquiète pas Byakuya, je vais demander à Ukitake un téléphone et ainsi nous communiquerons. Si quelque chose ne vas pas tu m'appelles, à n'importe quelle heure compris ?! »

Le brun acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis le roux se leva pour aller chercher le téléphone au près d'Ukitake et rejoindre ses amis. Le noble l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte et le laissa partir un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, le noble dormait un peu mieux…Oui un peu, parce qu'il continuait à cauchemarder. Moins qu'avant c'est certain…Une ou deux fois par semaine. Mais ce qui l'empêchait le plus de dormir était les longues conversations téléphoniques qu'il n'entretenait pas un certain roux. Quand il n'allait pas bien il l'appelait, si bien qu'au finale un rythme s'imposa pour les deux. Un appel tout les deux jours, qui durait plusieurs heures…Pendant ses moments rien qu'à eux, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, et ça finissait souvent en sermon ou dispute.

« _Comment avance les préparatifs pour la guerre ?_ », « _Soit gentille avec tes recru_ » d'Ichigo à Byakuya …. « _Fait attention quand tu te bas_ ! » « _Fait ton travail de classe_.. » du brun au roux, et tout ça se terminait par un « _dort bien_ ! » pour les deux.

Le noble s'était beaucoup ouvert au jeune homme si bien que la distance entre eux commençait à peser mais aucun d'eux n'osait se l'avouer. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait sans aucune difficulté se rappeler la chaleur que lui procurait le ryoka quand il s'était levé dans ses bras. C'était si bon….

Le capitaine avait reprit des couleurs et était beaucoup plus gaie. Enfin à l'intérieur, car l'extérieur il restait le froid capitaine Kuchiki…un chat reste un chat. Seul l'humain avait le droit de connaitre la personne qu'il était vraiment. En même temps il était le rare à ne pas avoir peur de lui et donc de passer outre ses ordres ou demande.

Allongé sur son lit, Byakuya tenait entre ses mains un portable. Il hésitait, l'appeler ou pas ? Pas de cauchemar, mais une envie d'entendre sa voix. Chaude et rassurante…Il n'en revenait pas de penser ainsi, surtout d'un adolescent. Des fois, il avait l'impression de se comporter comme une jeune fille et ça avait le dont de l'agacer. Mais que faire ? Le téléphone monté au niveau de ses yeux, il fusillait du regard cet objet qui ne voulait pas accéder à son désir.

« Sonne bon sang ! » soupira t-il avant de déposer l'appareil le plus loin possible de lui. Il y était devenu accro…

De son coté, Ichigo n'en menait pas large. Ses amis avaient remarqué son changement de comportement et voulaient absolument en savoir la cause ne lui laissant aucun instant de répits. Ses notes avaient augmenté, et pas qu'un peu, le brun l'obligeait à travailler et lui ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête l'a dessus. En se moment, il y avait très peu d'attaque de hollow ou d'arrancar ce qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps libre. Parfois en cours il souriait bêtement, parce qu'il repensait aux disputent qu'ils avaient eu au téléphone. Elles étaient assez marrantes surtout qu'une autre personne n'aurait pas reconnu le noble. Le roux avait l'immense honneur de connaitre la face caché du capitaine de la 6ème division du gotei 13. Intérieurement il en était fier.

Le jeune homme assit devant son bureau soupira devant son exercice de maths. Il était 23h30 et il lui restait deux petites questions super faciles. En à peine 3min ses devoirs était fini. Il se leva, s'étira puis s'assit sur son lit. Là l'attendait son «portable spécial Bya » c'est le nom qu'il lui avait attribué. Le portable était sommaire, à clapet, bleu marine, le seul numéro à l'intérieur était celui de *roulement de tambour* une personne froide aux cheveux noir et capitaine et noble…Vous avez trouvez ?! Bref ! Il le fixa un long moment avant de le saisir et d'appuyer sur la touche verte. Une voix ne mit pas longtemps à se faire entendre de l'autre coté faisant décrocher un immense sourire à l'adolescent.

« - Hum… » Grogna pour la forme le noble.

« - Tu dormais ? Arrête de faire semblant je sais que tu attendais ! » Fit il en roulant des yeux exaspéré.

« - …. »

« - Bya répond… » Supplia t-il

Il voulait répondre mais ne savait pas quoi dire, il était tellement content. Quel sujet aborder ? Surtout pas l'école, l'autre allait râler et il ne voulait pas ça ce soir. Le silence se fit pesant, quand enfin il se décida à répondre.

« - A quoi penses-tu ? »

« - Hum ? Heu…à rien d'important. Et toi ?! » Il avait été prit au dépourvu et savait que sa tentative de changer de sujet allait éveiller la curiosité de son interlocuteur. Il se donna une claque mental.

« Oh ! Tu ne veux pas me dire ? As-tu quelque chose à cacher ? »

« Non ! Pas vraiment, c'est juste que ça risque de t'ennuyer. Mais te connaissant tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire. Inoue m'a fait sa déclaration….et je ne sais pas quoi dire…Elle m'a dit réfléchir. Mais pour moi elle n'est qu'une amie et eux…je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alors ça me perturbe. » Ichigo était tout rouge. Il ne s'était pas imaginé aborder le sujet avec lui.

« Ah intéressant. Comme ça, Kurosaki Ichigo est un tombeur… » Se moque le brun.

« Bya…s'il te plait.. » Il ne savait plus où se mettre et était rouge de honte.

« Que penses-tu d'elle ? »

« Ben elle est très bien formé et « attirante » d'après les autres garçons. Gentille et généreuse. Pour moi c'est une fille comme les autres. Je ne veux pas la blesser mais je ne peux pas accepter. Bya…j'ai peur, je crois que je ne suis pas attiré par les filles. »

Le brun sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Alors comme ça il était gay ? Ou peut être tout simplement n'a t-il pas encore rencontré la fille idéal. Lentement il reprit contenance, l'autre attendait sa réaction.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Ben…disons qu'il y a un garçon au lycée qui ne me laisse pas insensible… » Murmura t-il dans un souffle.

« Je vois… »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à écouter la respiration de l'autre. C'est ainsi que ça se passait la plupart du temps. Byakuya devina qu'il était le premier à savoir et se dit qu'il fallait encourager le roux à aller à la rencontre de celui qui fait battre son cœur.

« Commence par faire sa connaissance. »

« Oui mais, s'il n'est pas gay… enfin j'ai peur. Tu sais dans notre société on n'est pas encore accepté et... »

Le noble le coupa, il voulait lui changer les idées et le rendre un peu plus joyeux.

« Comment est-il ? »

« Ah ? Grand, il a un an de plus que moi, brun les cheveux mi long coiffé en bataille. Le visage carré, les yeux vert émeraude qu'est ce qu'ils sont beau ….Heu il est musclé et à de larges épaules. Je t'ai dis qu'il fait du tennis ? Il a une voit grave et sensuel. Il à trop la classe… » Fini t-il en le revoyant mentalement, un petit soupir admirateur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

«- « Il » à un nom ? »

«- Hein ? Ah oui Kei ! »

«- Il est tard Ichi… si il y a progression tu me tiens au courant. Sinon ne pense pas trop à lui hein ? Tes notes ne doivent pas chuter. Dort bien Bonne nuit ! »

«- Merci ! Bonne nuit »

Le sommeil les emporta et ils se laissèrent transporter dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

Hum! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Reviews ?


	3. Détresse !

**Disclamer****:** Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo.

**Réponse aux review anonymes****: **

**Celest31 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre :D

**Guest :** Merci, la suite est là :)

**Lottie :** Ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci !

**Yayuhe :** Ne t'inquiète pas, tu découvriras pourquoi dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre II**** : **Détresse !

* * *

Depuis plusieurs nuits, les rêves d'Ichigo étaient assaillit par un beau brun aux cheveux court. Kei… Il avait enfin pu lui adresser la parole et ils avaient fait connaissance autour d'un verre. La soirée c'était bien passé et le plus âgée avait même laissé son numéro au roux.

Ce jour là, le shinigami devait emmener au bureau des professeurs une tonne de papier et ne voyait pas devant lui. Le brun quant à lui fonçait droit devant lui une canette de thé en main. L'inévitable se passa et il rentra dans son cadet au détour d'un couloir. Confus, le brun s'excusa un long moment en aidant Ichigo à ramasser les feuilles.

«- Désolé….Je …sais de ma faute, comment pourrais je me faire pardonner ? »

Ichigo ne savait plus où se mettre, comment une telle coïncidence pouvait arriver ? Il tentait désespérément d'empêcher ses joues de rosir, perturber par la présence de l'autre. Difficilement, il se redressa pour regarder son 'agresseur' en lui offrant un sourire puis lui répondit du ton le plus détaché qu'il pu.

« - Ne vous en faites pas sempai…Ce n'est rien ! Un passage au toilette et ce ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. »

« - Non ! Je tien à me racheter ou je ne pourrais pas trouver le sommeil cette nuit. » Dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres avant de réfléchir.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Ichigo…Kurosaki ! » avait bégayé le roux surprit par la demande.

« Moi c'est Kei Omura, mais appelle moi Kei. Ichigo je t'invite à boire un verre. »

« - Je …vraiment Omura -san, enfin je veux dire Kei vous n'êtes pas obligé de… »

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un doigt. Ses yeux se rencontrèrent celle du propriétaire du doigt et Ichigo retint encore une fois un rougissement. Le brun le suppliait littéralement du regard d'accepter, avec une mine de chien battu adorable.

« - S'il te plait….de plus, tu peux me tutoyer, je suis ton sempai certes mais je n'aime pas trop que l'on m'appelle comme cela ou par mon nom. »

Doucement il retira son doigt attendant la réponse de son cadet. Le shinigami hocha la tête positivement. Kei se détendit en poussant un soupire de soulagement. Ils recommencèrent à rangé les feuilles puis le brun griffonna son numéro de portable sur un papier avant de partir précipitamment.

« - Envoi moi un texto et on fixera une date. Excuse-moi mais je suis en retard ! » Cria t'il en partant.

Ichigo fixa le morceau de papier un long moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se leva brusquement, enfoui le papier dans sa poche avant de reprendre sa route avec son fardeau. Il avait le numéro de Kei … Il allait boire un verre avec celui-ci. Le roux était aux anges, jamais il aurait cru une telle chose possible. Ses pas se stoppèrent devant une porte coulissante avec inscrit en gros « Salle des professeurs » Ichigo frappa puis fit difficilement glisser cette dernière. D'un pas rapide il s'avança jusqu'au bureau de son prof puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était entrée.

Le shinigami rentra dans sa salle de classe et s'installa à sa place rêveur. Il ne prêta aucune attention au cours et fus content quand la cloche sonna. Plongé dans sa bulle, il n'entendit pas Orihime s'approcher.

« -Kurosaki-kun ton haut est trempé que t'est il arrivé ? Kurosaki-kun ? » Insista t-elle en agitant une main devant le visage du garçon.

Ichigo sursauta et reporta son attention sur le porteur de cette main. Quand il vit Inoue, il lui sourit avant de demander innocemment.

« Ah Inoue-san tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« - Kurosaki-kun à quoi penses tu ? Je te demandais pourquoi tu étais trempé ! »

L'adolescent baissa ses yeux sur son haut en se demandant de quoi elle parlait. Quand il vit qu'il était effectivement mouillé il se donna une gifle mentale. Comment avait il pu oublier de passer aux toilettes.

« - Je … ce n'est rien, j'ai renversé du thé et j'ai oublié d'aller nettoyer » Mentit-il.

« - Ah d'accord, fait plus attention la prochaine fois »

« - Oui…Bon j'y vais ! »

Et il s'en allant retrouvant ses songes à propos d'un certain brun.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Dans les locos de la première division avait lieu une réunion très importante de capitaine. De nouvelles informations leur étaient arrivées. Sosuke Aizen en aurait auprès du shinigami remplaçant ce qui suscitait chez les shinigami différent avis sur la décision à prendre.

« - Ils en n'ont après son réiatsu ! » Affirma Ukitake « - Ils veulent surement se servir de sa part de hollow pour le convertir, si le ryoka venait à passer de leur coté nous serions fortement désavantagé, il a le niveau d'un capitaine ! »

« - Ichigo est assez puissant justement pour se débrouiller seul ! » Affirma Kenpachi

« - Il ne faut pas sous estimer les arrancars. Déjà qu'en vaincre un seul n'est pas chose facile, alors si une armé venait à s'en prendre à lui il ne pourrait rien faire. Je pense que Kurosaki Ichigo devrait être placé sous surveillance, de plus il faut surveiller l'activité de ceux-ci dans la ville de Karakura car ils pourraient y avoir de lourdes conséquences. » Avait déclaré Histugaya se rappelant son combat contre l'un d'eux.

Tous les yeux scrutèrent le petit prodige. Il avait raison et tout le monde savait, car il faisait partir de l'équipe envoyé sur terre pour surveiller leur activité. Chacun réfléchissait aux mots du garçon et essayait de trouver une solution. Seul un shinigami élevé au bankai avait une chance de survivre face eux et dans les temps actuelle la soul society ne pouvait se détacher de plusieurs capitaine. Pour se préparer à la guerre ils avaient besoin de tout le monde. Les murmures allaient de bon train, chacun exposant son idée. Puis le soutaicho frappa sa canne contre le sol réclament le silence.

« - Bien ! Sur cette mission seront affecter le capitaine Histugaya ainsi que le capitaine Kuchiki tout les deux accompagnés de leur lieutenant. Vous devrez avoir un œil permanent sur le ryoka ainsi que sur la toute activité suspect. La mission prendra effet à partir d'aujourd'hui, préparez vous tout deux à partir dans l'immédiat. Exécution ! »

Sur ce chacun reprit ses activités. Les deux capitaines rejoignirent leurs divisions respectives pour informer leur lieutenant de leur mission. Byakuya se réjouissait de pouvoir retrouver Ichigo même si la situation l'inquiétait beaucoup. Depuis l'annonce du plan d'Aizen, leurs conversations téléphoniques se trouvaient de plus en plus espacé. Et la dernière fois que le noble avait eu le roux aux téléphone, celui-ci n'avait pas l'aire dans son assiette, il broyait du noir, ce que le brun ne comprenait pas car il y une semaine il était super excité à l'idée de boire un verre avec Kei son cou de foudre du moment. Il se devait d'être là pour l'adolescent alors ce voyage tombait bien.

Les quatre shinigamis arrivèrent dans la soirée dans le monde réel. Les formalités ne prièrent pas longtemps chez Urahara et chacun parti vers l'endroit il allait loger. Renji resta dans le magasin continuant à « squatter », Toshiro et Matsumoto allèrent comme la fois précédente chez Inoue et Byakuya à la surprise générale opta pour Ichigo. Renji essaya de convaincre son capitaine de rester chez le blond pour la survie de son ami mais le son supérieur utilisa comme prétexte qu'ainsi il pourra mieux veiller sur le garçon. Le tatouer ne trouva rien à redire et pria intérieurement pour son ami.

Byakuya entra sans difficulté dans la chambre du roux. Il était moins agile avec son gigai certes mais avait tout de même atterri souplement sur le sol de la pièce. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était vide, son propriétaire se prélassant sous une douche relaxante supposa le noble. En l'attendant le brun s'assit sur le lit, le dos droit et ferma les yeux pour méditer. Son gigai était une copie parfaite de son âme sauf au niveau des attribue nobiliaire. Ses cheveux libérés de ses kensekai tombaient en cascade sur son visage et ses épaules. Il avait décidé de laissé derrière lui son coté noble en présence du roux ou du moins de faire l'effort car il savait que agaçait fortement le jeune homme.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un adolescent au teint hâlé, tout fraichement sortit de la douche des gouttes d'eau perlant de ses cheveux se faufilant sur son corps nu pour aller s'échouer sur une serviette blanche attaché négligemment autour de la taille de se dernier. Ichigo continua son chemin dans la chambre en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillé. Quand il aperçu le brun, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. L'autre ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il stoppa ses pas devant le lit et s'y laissa tomber provocant une secousse qui ne fit pourtant pas ouvrir au brun ses magnifiques abime.

« - Que me vaut ta visite ? » demanda le garçon toujours souriant.

« - Commence par te sécher et t'habiller. Tu vas attraper froid ! »

« - Humm….j'ai pas envie ! » Avait il répondu en faisant la moue.

Le shinigami s'était tourner pour entourer de ses bras musclé par les multiples combat, la taille marqué du brun le faisant tomber à ses cotés. Le noble d'abord surprit n'opposa aucune résistance puis envahit par la chaleur de son agresseur se laissa allé à l'étreinte.

« - Tu m'as manqué…Bya ne me laisse pas seul…J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai mal…tellement mal. Je …plus jamais je ne tomberai amoureux ! »

Byakuya ne savait pas quoi faire, l'adolescent dégageait une telle détresse… Que c'était il passé ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner ainsi. Un sanglot perça le silence, le sortant de ses pensées. De sa main droite il caressa les cheveux humide et de l'autre le dos nu de cet être qui lui était chère à présent. D'une voix douce et pleine d'inquiétude, il demanda.

« - Que sait-il passé ? Tu ne dois penser comme cela Ichigo. Ce n'est pas toi ! »

« - Je …l'ai appelé pour fixer un jour, j'étais super excité à cette idée. Quand …quand j'y suis allé il…il était entrain de rire à une table avec une fille. Sa petite amie…ils se sont croisé en chemin et Kei lui à proposé de venir avec lui. En les voyants si bien ensemble mon cœur s'est brisé. Il a demandé a ce qu'on soit ami…ahaha…pour mon plus grand malheur j'ai accepté. Je ne voulais pas le rendre triste. Quel idiot ! J'ai mal. »

Le capitaine ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, il serra plus fortement l'homme dans ses bras qui déversait un torrent de larme dans son cou. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était présent et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il sentit le sentit inspirer et se préparer à reprendre la parole. C'est dans un chuchotement qu'il continua.

« - Je me sens vide…je ne savais pas que l'amour pouvait faire aussi mal... Je sais pourquoi tu es ici. … Demain c'est les vacances nous partirons avec les autres dans un endroit où on ne mettra personne en danger. On a tout planifié avec Urahara.» Dit-il sens joie avant de se lever et de s'habiller.

Byakuya le regarda faire sans dire un mot. Que dire, il pouvait comprendre sa détresse, et pour l'instant il avait juste besoin d'une présence. Le noble observa la pièce, il était hors de question qu'il dorme sur un futon ! Alors sans attendre le propriétaire du lit il se glissa sous les draps. Et murmura à l'autre qui l'observait s'installer.

« -Bonne nuit baka ! »

« - Hein ?! Non mais tu sors de mon lit…Bya tu m'entends ? Ne fais pas semblant de dormir. Tsss Oi pousse toi. »

Ichigo se faufila tant bien que mal sur son lit en slalomant entre les différentes parties du corps du brun. Malgré tout ce remue ménage le capitaine ne bougea. Puis le sommeil envahit peu à peu les occupants de la chambre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Comme Ichigo l'avait précisé à Byakuya, ils partirent le lendemain en compagnie des autres shinigamis dans une demeure éloigné de la population situé près de la mer. L'habitation était petite avec une grande pièce à vivre avec un grand fauteuil de trois place et deux autres d'une place, une cuisine moderne, une salle d'eau mais sans chambre. Ce petit détail n'échappa à personne et tous se regardèrent en espérant se trompé alors que les deux capitaines envoyaient des ondes meurtrières à un certain blond nommé Urahara. Cinq futons les attendaient sagement rangés dans un placard.

Ichigo sentait mal ce séjour. Il n'était pas une personne ordonnée, organisé ou autre mais là il devrait mettre en place un planning ou il deviendrait fou avant que la nuit soit tombé. Renji étant comme lui, ce n'est pas sur le tatoué qu'il pourrait compter pour faire la cuisine, le ménage ou la vaisselle et encore moins Matsumoto…Quant aux capitaines n'en parlons même pas, celui de la sixième étant un noble il ne ferait rien en rapport aux travaux ménagé et pour la cuisine, le roux doutait fortement de ses talents culinaire. Pour celui de la 10ème c'était à peu de chose près la même chose.

« - Hum… bon, je sais que se séjour n'enchante personne mais on va devoir faire avec. Pour pouvoir cohabiter sans contrainte, on va devoir se répartir les taches. Vous êtes dans le monde des humains et donc devrez vous adapter aux coutumes. » Avait il lâché dans un silence en fixant tour à tour les occupants de la pièce.

« - Et que proposes tu ? » Demanda le petit capitaine d'un ton lasse.

« - Chaque personne sera assigné à une tache. Pour celle de la cuisine, ça peut tourner. D'ailleurs qui sait cuisiner ? »

Le silence se fit, chacun se regardait, Ichigo soupira, c'est ce qu'il pensait mais il espérait au moins que Renji puisse l'aider ou encore Matsumoto. Il reprit espoir quand celui-ci leva une main puis dit.

« - Heu je sais faire quelque petites choses, mais comme je vis seul… donc n'attendez pas trop de moi »

« - Donc Renji et moi nous occuperons de la cuisine. Quelqu'un aimerait faire quelque chose en particulier ? Il reste le ménage, les courses et la vaisselle. »

« - Moi je veux bien faire les courses ! » Dit joyeusement Matsumoto.

« - Surtout pas, tu vas en profiter pour acheter du saké et faire les boutiques… » Soupira le jeune capitaine.

Le ryoka se pinça l'arête du nez. Maintenant il fallait trouver quelque chose aux deux glaçons. Il regarda tour à tour les concernés puis pouffa en les imaginant entrain de faire la vaisselle ou le ménage. Des regards intrigués le scrutèrent.

« - Byakuya, Toshiro vous pourriez faire un effort… »

« - C'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi. Je veux bien faire la vaisselle…mais c'es tout ! »

« - Moi je m'occupe de la lessive, tu n'y as pensé mais les vêtements c'est très important ! » Argumenta la lieutenante.

« - Ok le ménage tournera entre Byakuya, Renji et moi. J'espère que ça convient à tout le monde.

Le silence du brun intrigua Ichigo qui se dit qu'il n'accepterait pas de se plier aux taches ménagères. Mais au lieu de rencontrer un visage froid dur et en colère il découvrit un noble un peu perdu avec une légère rougeur sur les joues qui ne fut perçu que par lui. Inquiet le jeune homme s'approcha de lui.

« - Byakuya ? »

« - Je…je n'ai jamais fait le ménage ni quoi que ce soit qui est un rapport avec l'entretien d'une maison, alors… » avait il murmuré d'un ton glacial.

Ichigo ne fut pas dupe, les rougeurs sur ses joues montraient sa gêne et il savait qu'il se cachait derrière son ton glacial. Pour détendre l'atmosphère il lança les yeux pétillant de malice.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai, tu verras ce n'est pas très compliqué. J'aurai l'honneur d'être le premier à te voir faire le ménage et le privilège de te l'apprendre. Oh et si tu apprenais à faire la cuisine aussi, ça serait comique ! »

Une aura sombre se dégageait à présent de Byakuya qui fusillait du regard celui qui osait se moquer ouvertement de lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout si il ne savait pas faire se genre de choses. Il était noble, et en tant que tel ne devait s'abaisser à cela. Les autres eux riaient intérieurement au dépend du brun. Les occasions comme celle-ci étaient rare et ils n'allaient pas s'en priver.

« - Je vais patrouiller dans le périmètre ! » avait déclaré le capitaine avant de partir dans un shunpo laissant derrière lui son gigai.

« - Il est susceptible en plus…. »

La journée se passa tranquillement, ils planifièrent les tours de gardes puis allèrent faire des courses pour car le frigo était vide. Ils avaient convenu qu'ensemble ce serait mieux pour que chacun y trouve son compte. D'ailleurs pour le déjeuné ils mangèrent des bentos.

Matsumoto, Ichigo et Renji regardaient tranquillement les nouvelles tandis que Byakuya regardait le ciel. Il était 18h30, tout le monde étaient crevé. Brusquement le roux se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas déterminé.

«- Bon moi j'ai faim ! »

Sur ces mots il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et analysa son contenu. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin et s'attela à sa tache. Le brun intrigué s'approcha et regarda de loin son protéger s'appliquer à découper des légumes puis à les faire cuire avec de la viande. Concentré, Ichigo ne le vit pas. Byakuya admira le sérieux dont il faisait preuve et se dit que s'il agissait ainsi lors d'un combat il reviendrait avec moins de blessures. Quelque minute plus tard, une délicieuse odeur envahit les lieux. Renji mit la table avec Toshiro qui était revenu de sa ronde puis les autres s'attablèrent.

« - Je ne savait pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien ! » dit Renji en savourant une bouché.

« - C'est vrai, il y a au moins une chose que tu sais bien faire ! » admit le petit capitaine sans le ver les yeux de son repas.

« - Eh ! Tss je vois, c'est votre manière de me dire que vous appréciez énormément alors je ne relève pas…Merci ! »

« - C'est délicieux ! Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir gouter à la cuisine de Renji après ça… Je ne veux pas mourir jeune… ! » dit Matsumoto en faisant la moue.

Le tatoué se renfrogna alors qu'Ichigo éclatait de rire. Il était vraiment touché que tout le monde apprécie sa cuisine, il avait longuement regardé sa sœur s'affairer aux travaille après la mort de sa mère. Souhaitant aider comme il le pouvait, il la remplaçait de temps à autre.

Le repas se fini calmement. Accoudé à la fenêtre, Ichigo fixait un point invisible, le regard vague. Malgré le dépaysement, la douleur ne partait pas, il revoyait le visage de Kei heureux avec sa copine…Le roux soupira. Il était fatigué…il avait tant pleuré, déprimé broyé du noir, maintenant il se sentait vide. Un main sur son bras droit et un souffle chaud près de son oreille le sortie de ses pensées.

« - Ils sont parti patrouillé, ils y a plusieurs hollows dans la ville. » murmura le brun.

Ichigo sonda la pièce et remarqua qu'effectivement ils étaient seuls. Il se rapprocha du noble, le prit dans ses bras et déposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Byakuya referma ses bras autour du corps halé. Le souffle du garçon dans cou lui donnait des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« - Je suis là. » murmura de nouveau Byakuya dans un souffle.

Ichigo ne dit mais se décolla pour plonger son regard dans les abysses de son vis-à-vis. Il aimait beaucoup s'y perdre, il avait un sentiment de sécurité… Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux du capitaine puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposé un baisé furtif sur sa joue. Byakuya ébouriffa les cheveux roux puis lui conseilla d'aller se coucher, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

Ichigo voulait être tranquille près de la fenêtre d'où il pourrait regarder le ciel et les belles étoiles qui le garniraient. Donc d'un pas tranquille il s'y dirigea insensible. Revenu de leur patrouille, les shinigamis trouvèrent un adolescent profondément endormie. Maintenant se posait la question de qui se couchait où ! Renji lui, ne savait pas trop et sans foutait, mais en même temps s'il pouvait être loin des capitaines il ne se plaindrait pas. Matsumoto voulait être proche de la cuisine au cas ou elle aurait un petit creux …Le petit capitaine trouva une place sympa et fraîche sous la fenêtre. Et Byakuya s'installa non loin du roux. Une fois tout le monde plongé dans les limbes du sommeil, Byakuya attrapa la main du jeune homme et murmura un « bonne nuit ». Comme réponse, la main dans la sienne exerça une petite pression.

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes

Sinon j'espère que vous avez appréciez, ce chapitre est assez particulier. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


End file.
